Simply Perfect
by mirageangel
Summary: Joey's day was starting out pretty well, and than turned into a complete disaster thanks to Duke, Seto, and his teacher. Can things get any worse? Will he be with Seto or will he get revoked? SetoJoey Check out my favorite fanfiction too!
1. a new start of a bad day

I do not own yugioh.

Rated for: a bit of language

Pairings: Seto/Joey

Enjoy!

**Simply Perfect**

I am currently sitting in the classroom on the second floor of Domino City High School. And ….whew let me tell ya, I am bored, bored because it is always same old, same old. Yugi is as always staring patiently at the teacher. Yami is trying to understand what the heck she is saying while managing to play a friendly game of Tick-Tack-Toe with an extremely bored Marik who actually came to our school not too long ago (and now probably regrets it), and passing love notes with his boyfriend Bakura who sits right behind him.

Who could ever even imagine the two of them being together, huh? I mean it's the pharaoh and the man who used to rob his tombs 5000 years ago. But than again you can't really choose who to love, can you? Well, I know that all too well, since the same sort of thing goes for me, because….

"Mr. Joey Wheeler!" I snap out of my thoughts and literally fall of my chair. As I was getting up, the annoyed teacher started to lecture me on my "absentminded" behavior as she called it. Absentminded… we'll see who's absentminded here! Joey Wheeler shall prevail and stand strong against all his enemies! Whoa, I just sounded like Yami, didn't I?

"I believe I asked you a question!" she started yelling again. I looked over at where all my friends were sitting, eyeing them for some sort of help. But obviously they also weren't listening. Now let me ask ya, how come is it always me getting in trouble, and not Duke Devlin over there that's again playing with his black and white dice in his right hand, while messing with his hair with the left.

Wait a minute, is he smirking at me? 'You, you, you're going to pay for this Duke', I thought, realizing that he must probably have something to do with this.

You see, Duke was also bored, and when Duke was bored, he tended to do mean things. Mean things to me that is. What did I ever do to him, huh? First he dresses me up like a dog, (which I am by the way very thankful for that no one else saw except the people present in the arena) and now he gets me in trouble with the teacher. Hello? Is the whole wide world against me or something?

"What question would that be, Mrs. Kazumi?" I asked finally sitting fully in my chair.

"Why, Mr. Wheeler, do you not listen? Do you even know what I have been talking about for the last ten minutes?" she asks more calmly now.

Great, now the whole class has my attention, while Devlin is still smirking from his corner over there. His hair now looks more like it has just been electrified, but he obviously cares more about this little argument.

I look down, not knowing what to answer, than finally respond "… Math?"

She is back to looking more annoyed again and loudly stomps away while saying carelessly, "Wake up, Mr. Wheeler, this is English!" She goes over to her desk and murmurs to herself, yet enough for the whole class to hear "Really hopeless boy…"

Then, she carefully marks something in her grade book, which I know is "five points off", and gets back to the teaching.

Of great, I sigh deeply. Yugi, Yami and the others are looking at me apologetically, and I just smile back to assure them that everything is fine. That, of course is far from the truth, but I don't want to upset my friends.

All of a sudden, the door opens, and we avert our gazes to a tall dark-haired figure who just walked in. Yes ladies and gentleman, lets welcome Seto Kaiba.

As he walks in, without even needing to give an explanation for his thirty minutes late arrival, I start to feel my longing heart beat nearly three times faster.

Well, I guess I'm not the only one. Almost all the girls in class are looking at him now, with the exemption of Maiku, who actually likes girls and is pretty much open about it.

His high, lean figure of a god floats gently, like that of a graceful swan, while his gorgeous brown locks absorb the sun, so it seems that there is halo formed around his head. His blue eyes are so strong and determined looking only at his destination, which would be a seat located in the desk to the right of mine. He sits down and opens the book that is sitting on his desk, his long, thin, elegant fingers tracing the paper slowly. Gods! How I wish I was that book right now, you can't even imagine.

I respect and admire him, for three main things that I always wished to have, and yet most likely never will. I want to be like him because he's so strong, independent, and free.

But what I have for him goes much further than just any sort of admiration and respect. Yes, I love Seto Kaiba.

My love for him goes deeper than all the love in the world put together. He is my desire, my dark angel, my gracious beauty. For him, there is no gravitation, no boundaries to keep him in one place. He is as independent as the wind. One word, one single touch and he'll vanish into thin air.

That is probably why even when we sometimes accidentally shift together, I am afraid to touch him, afraid to stretch out my hand because it feels like the chance that he'll stay is one in a million.

So I don't touch him, and don't get close to him. I only watch him from afar. I'd rather never come close to him than watch his body dissolve. I'd rather stay away.

He wasn't even paying attention, he never did. Why should he? He only went to school to get some diploma. Kaiba Corp. was already in his pocket anyways. Everyday he got out his silver "Apple" laptop that he probably bought somewhere in America.

He was currently typing away, his fingers hitting the keyboard rhythmically, almost making some incoherent melody. Most likely, he was writing one of his super long reports for Kaiba Corp. Sometimes I pity him, he has no friends, nobody in the whole world except for his little brother Mokuba, providing for him by working countless hours in his company. He's wasting his precious years away by constantly working. Who'd want to live like that?

Since I was drowned in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that his fingers stopped typing, and his gaze was now deflected to me.

"Is there something one my face, mutt? Did they not teach you at the pound that it is impolite to stare?" I did not even know that I was staring at him. I was strangely taken aback by his sudden comments, and when he saw that I did not throw anything back at him, he took advantage of it and continued, "What dog, cat got your tongue, or did the fleas eat away at your brain so much that the other half doesn't even think? Oh, wait I forgot, you don't do "thinking" do you?" he said with an amused smirk.

That was it, I wasn't going to endure it any loner from him. I might love him, and it might make me sad that he'd say such cruel things to me, but he's taken this far enough.

"Shut ya face and shove it rich boy. Why don't you get back to you little one million dollar laptop and fuck off." I said pretty loudly. I don't even know what had driven me to say that, or even curse. Than, I suddenly looked around and found out that everyone is looking at me. The teacher appeared to have a completely shocked look on her face. Malik was now completely awake and might I add not bored, and actually quite entertained. Wonderful, I am glad my misfortune can help someone.

Duke Devlin now stopped playing with his dice and hair completely. His hair by the way, now looked more like the burned down Christmas tree from that movie I saw a while ago called "Christmas Vacation". How much can one play with his hair, for heavens sake.

I turned my attention back to the CEO whose smirk now turned to a disported snickering.

Oh no, I was in deep trouble now wasn't I? Why does this always happen to me? I looked back at the teacher, who was now, for the second time today stomping over here with the angriest look yet.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" she screamed at me. She finally lost it. Damn! At this point I didn't even bother arguing and just replied promptly "Yes, Mrs. Kazumi".

I took my backpack, and without looking back spun around, and shutting the door heard her yell "And don't even bother coming back!"

Damn you for this Seto Kaiba! Shit! This must be the third time this week. As I was about to walk and go the place of my doom, I heard someone approaching. Turning around I saw someone tall in the shadows and a strange wave on fright flood over me, as I was enduringly waiting for the tall figure to immerge from the darkness.

I felt my eyes snap wide open when I saw who it was.

TBC

Please write and review.


	2. bit about the Yugi clan

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you write again.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Rated for: slight language

Enjoy!

**Simply Perfect**

I felt my eyes snap wide open when I saw who it was.

"Geez, Bakura, what's wrong with you, ya almost gave me a heart attack!" I said, still in the state of emotional shock.

"So I scare you, huh? Can't say I blame you. Who wouldn't be afraid of the almighty thief Bakura! HA HA HA!" he laughed enthusiastically.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?" I told him, getting quite annoyed. That guy needs to be put in his place. Before, I actually thought that Yami would straighten him out, but it seemed quite impossible now that the two were together. What a shame. Well, now since you know a couple things that go wrong in my life already, that's another one for ya.

We all magically and with quite a shock, found out one day, that when Bakura and Yami were 'fighting', they were more like 'flirting'.

Well, since you're not really going anywhere, and since Bakura is definitely not leaving yet, (he's actually practicing his evil laugh in the background) let me tell you a short story of how we found out about the two being together…

/flashback/

I remember it very vividly. We were all in Biology, the only class that all of us have together, and it was approximately 11:10, and almost time for lunch hour. Bakura, as usually wasn't in his seat. Instead, he probably wondered off somewhere thorough the school, so we didn't think anything of it. It has been going on for a while now.

Yugi and Ryou were holding hands under the table (as if no one noticed) and were both eagerly awaiting the bell just like the rest of the class. Out of the blue, I just glanced at Yami, and couldn't help but wonder why he looked so ready to leave, I mean it was not like Yami at all.

If you saw him that day, you'd know what I mean. His usually solemn face was now covered in sweat, his books were stacked neatly in front of him, and he was ready to jump up from that chair and run out of the room like there was no tomorrow. What has gotten into him today? Yami didn't mind Biology very much; in fact, he told me himself that he kind of liked it. Strange.

I averted my eyes further down the isle, and looked at the so called 'dice master' which to me does not appear quite true. If that bastard was such a great master of dice, than how come Yami won against him? Nevertheless, even if I put that aside, I could never forgive him for constantly bugging by sister as if she was some kind of a price to be won. At least Tristan was more romantic, well kind of. Anyways, he was a little better than the dice boy, not that I'm making a match for my sister, heavens forbid, but you could always dream.

There was another reason I didn't like the villain. Not only he looked like a circus freak (as if that wasn't enough), he constantly kept fiddling with his hair. Playing and playing and playing and playing, geez, doesn't he get tired sometimes? He's like a mixer machine that never stops. First he twirls his hair to the left than to the right, than somehow to the back, I'm amazed how it keeps growing back so fast every time he sheds it all. Yeah, he does. He's like a cat. He keeps coughing out hairballs every time he pulls his hair out, because I think he that puts it in his mouth and eats it…? I don't know.

But anyhow, he definitely doesn't seem anywhere close to being a good match for Serenity.

Now, you'd perhaps think that my close friend Tristan was, huh? Well as much as Tristan had helped me throughout the years, I still doubt it. Why? Do you really want to know, here it goes…

I sigh deeply, as if preparing myself to my worst nightmare, and look to the left of me to where Tristan sat right next to the window, staring mindlessly into the white wall right in front of him…. and …he's doing it again. Maybe this is why he's never been so good at duel monsters or battle ships, or domino, or Tick-Tack-Toe or… well I'd have to sit here all week describing what else…

Somebody should really tell him that it's gross. I just don't want it to be me. Don't get me wrong, I most definitely don't have anything against him. He is my good friend and has been so for a very long time now. He helped me out in some of my most difficult situations, and for that, I'll be forever grateful… it's just…

Let's just say Tristan has developed some extremely bad and childish habits over the last few years, or maybe over his entire life? They tried to tell him, but it's obviously not working, not as far as I can see.

Taking aside his constant nail biting which leaves the outline of his nails brown from the dirt and I guess some left over food he didn't brush out of his teeth this morning, that is of course, if he doesn't bite them so hard that there is no outline to be visualized, and aside from something green flooding out from his nose when be looks very confused about something, and aside from his ears, and his smell when he hasn't taken a shower for a week, and his always dirty feet, and his…. I'm going too far off topic again, aren't I?

Anyhow, aside from all those equally gross and disgusting things… there is something worse. Something that I cannot even stand to look at it disgusts me so. I mean I'd rather be at the mercy of Seto Kaiba, which, don't mind me, I wouldn't actually hate to be … his perfect skin against mine, ravishing my body slowly and hungrily… ooops! Sorry……. Scratch that! That's definitely not part of the story, I assure you! Anyways, back to talking about the most disgusting things….he…he…how do I say this? OKAY! I'm just going to say it! HE PICKS HIS NOSE, SLIPS HIS FINGER INTO HIS MOUTH, AND CONSUMES WHATERVER GREEN STUFF HE HAS IN THERE! There, I said it… don't say you weren't warned.

All of us know about it…we just choose to ignore it somehow. And he's doing it again right next to me. Eeeyyyuuu!

I look away and my eyes seem to land on Tea. She's a little strange, but very kind and friendly. She is also my friend, but of course just between you and me… (whispers) …she could do something about that outfit of hers. Once, Bakura and Malik told me she looked like some cheap, street slut, and somehow, I seemed to have given them the idea that since I wasn't answering, it meant that I agreed. They told Tea about it, but she didn't get mad at me because she knew I wouldn't think of her that way. See what I mean by nice?

To tell you the truth, I did think about it, of course, I didn't think that taking it as far as 'slut' was either appropriate or truthful, but I did agree with them on some level. She could at least once just wear a pair of jeans or something. And that tank top of hers is a definite no-no. I mean come on, it does seem like she wants something a bit more than just a friendship. Summer isn't the whole year 'round.

Did I just sound like……SETO!

And did I just…. ACTUALLY CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!

Okay … this love gig I have for him is going just a bit out of control.

Some people affect others in the strangest, worst, ways. Even the ones we love.

I turned my head back in Yami's direction; he was grasping his books angrily, seemed to be three times more sweaty than before, and now as mad as a bull.

Before I could even question him about his sudden desire to desert the class, and before Tea could start her whole, long friendship travel pack, complete with an undying song about friends, friendship markers with a complete guide of 'Smiley Faces for Idiots', pink friendship paper etc., etc., the bell rang and Yami sprung from his seat, and dashed out of the classroom nearly tripping in the process.

We all looked at now empty door frame which no longer held a door, because Yami broke through it, so the small wooden chips were laying all spattered out on the floor. All of us held an extreme confusion in our wondering eyes, still contemplating on what the heck was going on with Yami.

The class hulk by the name of Dogan (no one called him anything else but that, so we didn't really know his last name) stared dumbly at the door and than to the teacher for about three more times, and than asked in a deep village-like voice, "If ya wanna Miiis. Tomosuke I yall put back with each other the doooor for ya…

That kid really needs a shrink. I have no idea how he'll glue the tiny pieces of the chips together, but good luck! After a few moments, the teacher threw him a beaming glace, since obviously it would be easier for her if he just took care of the problem all together, while she eats her lunch with her boyfriend, (who is by the way our Physical Fitness teacher), instead of having to worry about this complication, and said, " Thank you, Dogan. All of you should follow his example. On the next test, you'll get whole two extra points."

Of course being the "intelligent" student Dogan was, he said, "Really? Two extra points?"

"Yes, Dogan. Yes." She gave him a look as if he was from a whole different planet, and hurriedly left the room.

After we all got up, I turned to Malik who said, "Geez, that guy should really purchase some brains, man. I should recommend him a place or two." He said sarcastically.

The dice boy decided to take advantage of Malik's sudden comment and said questioningly, "Yeah, you'd be the right person to turn to if someone ever needs the directions to one of those, ne , Malik? So where exactly did you get yours, because I think that the "dog" over there needs to buy himself one. But not just some ordinary brand at some ordinary store either, Malik, he needs something more workable to fit in that tiny dog-brained head of his." He looked at me mockingly.

I could feel my blood boiling with anger. "DEVLIN….YOU SLIMY, ROTTEN, LITTLE PIECE OF SHI..." Before I could continue, he was surrounded by hoards of girls wanting his autographs or something, and he fled instantly.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD….I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET…" I yelled after him, but he was already long gone.

"Damn that rich little son of a bi…" I started, but Yugi interrupted me, "Please, Joey, retire already, brawls just bring more tears and anger."

"Yugi", I said, "I think you have been reading too much Shakespeare lately."

"Yes I have." He said proudly. "What better way to express my feelings to my one true love than through the ways of poetry." He took Ryou's hand gently, as the little one was blushing brighter than Duke Devlin's red lipstick. Speaking of Duke Devlin's red lipstick by the way, I still can't quite figure out why he wears it if he keeps running after my sister. Weird.

Marik, who was now circling his light's petite body from behind rolled his eyes at Yugi, and when he averted his gaze towards the person standing behind me, who was obviously Tristan, who's nose was probably leaking green right about now, gave out a disgusted grunt and said, "Let's go. We already wasted five minutes of our lunch time."

We exited the now deserted classroom and headed towards the main hall, which let to the cafeteria, still completely unaware of what's waiting for us just around the corner.

/flashback…to be continued/

So, all of you said that you liked the previous chapter, so how was this one? Please write reviews if you want the story updated. I write 'bye' in different languages at the end of my stories.

kisses and hugs,

mirageangel

! xin chào tạm biệt !


	3. Bakura shall prevail!

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Write again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Rated for: language, slight yaoi.

Enjoy!

**Simply Perfect**

/still flashback/

We exited the now deserted classroom and headed towards the main hall, which let to the cafeteria, still completely unaware of what's waiting for us just around the corner.

I suddenly started wondering where Yami was, since he sort of abandoned us and sprinted out of the classroom like that.

As we were walking down the almost empty hall with the exception of the few students who were already leaving, I started hearing some faint, indistinct noises.

Now usually, it's not like me to go and wonder about something so meaningless, especially if food awaits, but some strange, inner instinct told me that I should check it out. And boy, do I wish now that I hadn't!

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?' Yugi responded with a slight curiosity in his voice. "I don't hear anything."

"You're just imagining things, Jounouchi." Marik said mockingly. He still didn't favor the idea of calling me Joey. After a while he continued, "Are you high, or something?"

"Shhhh, quiet, love. I can hear it too." Said Malik as we started to listening, and moved closer to the direction from which the sounds were coming from …. It sounded like …moaning.

"It sounds like it's coming from that room." Said Ryou observantly as Yugi slightly squeezed his hand.

As we started moving towards what seemed like the Arts classroom which was usually empty during lunch, the noises started to get louder.

It sounded like two indistinct, and yet strangely familiar voices, and a partial moaning. As we all surrounded the classroom door, I was standing beside Marik and Malik, who were now listening with much interest. Those pervs!

Unexpectedly, Marik opened the sliding door, and there we observed a sight that I am till this day unable to erase from my mind. Sitting next to Tristan seemed like sunflowers after this.

We all stared in surprise as we saw Yami who was currently pinned against the wall by Bakura who was ravishing his nipples, so lost in pleasure that they both didn't even notice us standing just a few feet away.

"What the fuck?" yelped Yugi. Now all eyes were averted to the precious, kind, little Yugi who didn't seem so . . . innocent? Either way, none of us knew what to be more amazed about. Yugi cursing or . . .

"OH SHIT," Yami shouted loudly. "Yu-gi, J-Joey, M-Ma-rik what . . .

"We all know our names, Yami, thank you very much. Now would you please care to explain what **you **are doing?" Yugi said with lots of anger, surprise and hurt.

Yami blushed furiously as he picked up his shirt from the floor and started to put it on.

Bakura, who was standing beside Yami protectively, did not seem to be anyhow affected by the situation except for the wrath now clouding his eyes. That wrath was directed towards us, probably because we interrupted whatever they were doing earlier. Right now, unlike Yugi, I was completely emotionless. The aftershock always came later for me.

"What do you think we were doing, you little…!" Bakura started, but was interrupted by Yami, who was now fully clothed, "Bakura, stop it!"

"Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I'm sorry you all had to find out like this…." Yami said apologetically, starting to blush again. We couldn't see his entire figure, since he was still shielded by Bakura who was giving out a deadly glare.

That didn't seem to stop Yugi as he continued, "Well, you're right, my dear Yami, it would have been very nice of you if you sort of mentioned it to the rest of us! Why didn't you tell me that…that…you and Bakura were…."

"We're lovers." Said Bakura forcefully, and filled in all the remaining blanks. It was all clear and out on the table now.

"Ha, ha, ha ….. lovers...ha..you and the pharaoh..ha, ha.. this is hilarious! Marik laughed almost immediately. "This is really hysterical!"

Bakura jumped on Marik furiously, beating him with his fist. And as always, Malik was out to save his love. Bakura and Marik fought constantly, not too seriously of course, but seriously enough to knock each other out. And right now, Bakura was mad for more reasons than one.

The room suddenly turned as silent as a grave, as Yugi's angry and hurt eyes looked up and met Yam's once again, radiating dark aura. He then said with an unusually serious voice and a bit of sarcasm even, "It is such a shame, Yami, that you don't trust your closest friend."

With that, he stomped out of the room, not seen by Yami for a long while.

/end of flashback/

And that is how we discovered the relationship between Bakura and Yami. Of course Yugi forgave Yami after a while. I think what hurt him the most was that Yami didn't trust him as he himself said. They fortunately got to talk it all out. Yami confessed how much he really loved Bakura, and that Bakura loved him with equal passion, even though he never admitted it in front of us.

Eventually, we accepted Bakura into our group and he became a good friend, even though he's still quite scary. Yami and Bakura became a couple out in the open, and we were back to being our old selves without any secrets, excluding one person. They did not hold a secret, I did now.

My thoughts flashed back to reality, where Bakura now finished his 'evil Bakura laugh practice' (he still kept up his image) and was now impatiently waiting for me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Helloooou…?" he called. "Earth to Joey. What's up with you?" he said as he seemed to elaborate on that for a second, and than smirked saying, "Ahhh, I get it…. Thinking about your boyfriend, are we?"

I turned bright red and stared at him with disbelief. "My boyfriend? What the heck are you talking about?"

"No need to be upset", he smirked for the millionth time. He looked at me again from head to toe. "Well don't stand there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I see how you look at your beloved Seto Kaiba. If you're going to hide it, try to be a little more inconspicuous. Maybe Yami doesn't notice, but that's because he's soooo into me. As for me, I'm a thief, so I notice everything."

I sighted deeply, there was no use covering it up. Especially from Bakura.

"You love him, don't you?" I said after a while.

His smirk turned to a very confused and horrified look. "Who, Kaiba? EEEUUUU! Is you crazy!" he yelled in disgust. Even though he was a thief, he wasn't very bright, was he?

"No, I mean Yami." I said.

His features turned soft, and he looked away, blushing for the first time since I've known him.

"Y-Yes, of c-course I do." He responded truthfully.

I smiled warmly. It was so sweet what they had. What I always wished to have.

He suddenly shifted his face closer to mine and said, while giving me his 'extremely intimidating eyebrow thing', "Tell anyone about this and die."

I ignored his threat and went on, "You know, I wish we could have what you guys have." I looked sadly at him, while he was giving me a surprised stare in return.

"If you do something about it, maybe you will. I did, and look what I have now." He answered with placid expressions on his face. Typical Bakura answer. 'You must fight till the end to get what you want.' Unfortunately, I wasn't as strong and confident as him.

"Don't give up," he said solemnly, "don't ever give up." This was getting weird now. Having Bakura tell me about things you must do in order to get what you want is one thing, but he was actually giving me a kind and friendly advice.

Not wanting to ruin it by my disarray, I said gratefully, "Thanks a lot Bakura." And even though I knew Bakura couldn't stand hugs from anyone else except Yami, I took my chances and hugged him closely.

Bewildered by this he slightly hugged me back as I asked remembering, "Bakura what did you come after me for?"

"Oh," Bakura responded, pulling away and collecting himself again. "The stupid teacher wanted me to give you this; I think you left it there." I looked down and saw a small black, leather book. I gasped in bewilderment. How could I have left it there? Everything important that I have is in there. Like my drawings, and picture of Serenity and I, my mother, and even …. Seto.

I eyed Bakura suspiciously. Seeing this he said, "What, don't trust me still? The lock is still there, I didn't open your stupid book." Bakura became saddened and annoyed by the fact that I didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry Bakura. It's just that I have my most important things there, and I usually don't just leave it anywhere and….."

"Okay, okay you're forgiven. Just shut up already." He said irritated. Now that sounds more like Bakura. "So, are you going to go to the main guy?" (Bakura called the headmaster 'the main guy'. He never remembered what he actually was called.)

"I don't really have a choice. Besides, unlike Mrs.Kazumi, he's nice. Last time I went to him we drank black tea with lemon cookies." I said happily.

"No way! I should visit him sometime." He said. (If you think Bakura didn't go to the headmaster because he never got in trouble, you're wrong. He doesn't go because he just doesn't.) "Okay, cool. I have to go. I think Yami might be getting worried if I don't come back. Than, you know…we get into a fight, and I end up not getting any for a bloody week." He explained grumpily. I laughed a bit.

"Okay, see ya, Bakura." I heard an incoherent 'bye' from him as I swung open the hallway door and headed down to the office, thinking about all the things Bakura said.

'I won't give up, Bakura. I promise. I won't give up.'

/Maybe….to be continued…. /

Thanks for reading third chapter of 'Simply Perfect' everyone. Write and review.

Until next time.

kisses,

mirageangel

! au revoir !


End file.
